Invisible is my Middle Name
by BlackMascara102
Summary: Bella swan is socially isolated until a chance encounter with an old friend makes her realize shes unhappy. After moving back to Forks and taking over the school she creates her own scandal but can she hold her own against the mighty Edward Cullen?
1. Being Bella

_AN thoughts are in bold. All human._

_**Bella's POV**_

_A__ man stumbled out of the forest, I observed him from where I stood across the river. He was beautiful. He sparkled; he looked around and saw me staring. I blushed and glanced down. 'Bella' I looked up at the mention of my name. He was trying to say something. I could tell by his hand gestures that it was important for him to relay this message. _I was shaken from my dream by the sound of a car leaving **Dad **I got out of bed and threw on my usual, a hoodie and baggy jeans. I avoided the mirror. But today my curiosity was eating away at me. I hadn't looked at my self in a few months. I was too ugly for myself to handle. I cautiously lifted a hand towards the sheet covering the large mirror and closed my eyes, bracing myself. The sheet was inched away revealing my oily brown hair with visible specks of dandruff. I looked at my face. Still the same, sure I only had a few pimples but I wasn't anything close to pretty. Ugly. That's what they told me. I just decided to spare them some time in having to point it out. I covered the mirror in disgust and pulled up my hood. It was my 17th birthday today. I wasn't celebrating, just another miserable day in the life.

I risked a glance at the clock _12.19pm _I looked up and saw Edward Cullen walk into the room. Why is that he gets the kind of movie star entrance where his sex hair blows in the wind and everyone stares agape for about three seconds? Because that's what happened EVERY SINGLE TIME he walked into a room. Honestly people. It gets old. I went back to my biology sheet, why was he even this late. I'm pretty sure the teacher didn't even ask for a late pass. Stupid perfect child. I glared at him as he pulled up a seat. He raised his eyebrows in question but I went back to the sheet. The bell rung and Edward glided out of the room. That's right, he as Gliding down to a T. I can barely even walk without falling over.

I grabbed what ever the gunk on a plate was a sat at a dark table in the corner. I could hear footsteps approaching and someone pull back my hood. Great, here we go. 'What do you want Lauren?' I sneered her name. 'I saw you looking at my Eddy in class you stupid….thing' **Oh yea, now I know why she failed English. **I looked up at her repressing a sigh at her stupidity. She was glaring at me with her hands on her hips tapping a dainty little manicured foot up and down. I looked her in the eye 'Oh he belongs to you now does he? Because that's not what he told me…' I raised my eye brows suggestively and put my finger in my mouth in an innocent way and left the cafeteria. Once in the safety of the bathroom I let out the giggle that had been building up. A stall slammed open and out walked Alice Cullen. She was a cute wee thing really. I noticed the toilet paper tracing behind her and did the nice thing by mentioning it. 'Omg, thank you so much but umm sir why are you in the girls bathroom?' she asked looking me up and down. My eyes widened, **did I really not even resemble my own gender?**

Alice it's me… I pulled down my hood and a faint blush of embarrassment lit Alice's cheeks. 'Oh, hey Bella' she said glancing around the room and looking under the stalls to check we were alone. 'You know perfectly well its social suicide if I'm seen talking to you…' She stated looking me in the eyes before running over and hugging me. We used to be BEST friends but then my mum died and Lauren started this rumour about me and no one would talk to me and then Alice wanted to be popular and we just grew apart.

I breathed her in, Alice always smelt incredible. But I stepped back remembering everything. She was with Them now. Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Mike, Rosalie, Lauren, Jessica, Tanya and Alice.

A smile lit up her porcelain features, 'I have an idea,' Sweet Baby Jesus. Knowing Alice there was no way of escaping it. And because it's Alice I'm going to go right ahead and assume its some evil plan. I tried to run but she still knew me so well and darted in front of the door, blocking my path. 'All right, spit it out,' I sighed, defeated.

Two hours later and I was being pulled out of the car by my hair via a very energetic pixie. She had only released cryptic sentences so far as to what the plan was. But considering that we were in Seattle I had a few ideas.

Alice pulled me into a small café. We sat near the back and ordered iced coffees' each. 'Bella, we were best friends and when your mum died I just freaked out. I pulled a away and for that I'm so sorry. I love you like a sister B. You went from an energetic happy girl to this,' she gestured to me 'B, you need help and I remembered something today. You are an awesome chick and I was the lucky one to have you as a friend. I need this too. They are changing me Bella and it scares the shit out of me.' She took a drink and carried on. I don't know how long we talked but she managed to talk me into changing myself. I was unhappy, we all knew it. She dropped me off home and for once I was smiling, inside and out.

I opened the door; Charlie was passed out on the couch next to a parcel with my name on it. After Renee died he started drinking. I dealt with it in my own way I guess. I reached down and snatched the brown parcel from Charlie's hands as he let out a snore. I locked the door and sat on my bed. I fingered the present before delicately opening it. There was a large wooden inside were hundreds of pictures of me and mum before she was sick each had a date on the back. I began to cry because Charlie burned all the pictures a week after she died. A note floated out from the box _Bella, You're seventeen today baby. I'm sorry I'm not there. I wish I could give you one last hug. Baby you mean the world. Take out the pictures, the box opens. Remember I love you, be yourself. You are beautiful Bella. xoxo Mum. _I took the pictures out of the box and after scrutinizing the box found a small crack which led to a small bump on the side. I pressed it and the box opened. Inside was a single black ammex card. **I'll go to the bank tomorrow. It's too late. **I went to take a shower and brush my teeth before I fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Good morning Forks, Say hello to your Saturday morning. 18 degrees with a clear sky._ **Gaah, people are too happy in the morning **I thought to myself as I pulled out a hoodie and jeans. I saw the black card on my desk and made a decision to go now, I grabbed a granola bar and climbed into Charlie's ancient truck. **Now I understand why he drives his police cruiser everywhere, this thing reeks. **The keys were sitting in the ignition **Because we wouldn't want our precious truck stolen. **The truck roared to life as I drove towards the bank. 'Umm hello, my mum kind of left me this for my birthday and I'm kind of curious about it…'

'Name?' said the woman eying her nails with more interest than her voice possessed

'Bella…Bella Swan' as soon as I said my name her head snapped up. She stood up and smoothed down her skirt 'Right this was maam.' She lead my to a door where she programmed in a code and led me down a corridor, **this is like something out of freaking Harry Potter… **She stopped in front of a huge steel door and entered a password. She eyed me after she opened the door and I stepped in. I saw a candle near the door and pulled out my lighter. The woman just laughed and flicked a switch.


	2. Church of Hot addiction

The room was alit in moments. I gasped and put my hand to my heart **Oh Sweet Baby Jesus** Piles of money littered the small room. I picked up one of the wads of cash, **hundred dollar bills** 'What the hell is this?' I asked the woman

'The card was for this room, this is all yours. You already have your own bank account but it's under your mums name so it needs to be updated.' The woman said almost as if she was reciting it. 'Umm, how much is in here,' I said still in a state of daze 'Thirteen. Million. Dollars.' The words echoed in my ears **Holy Crap. **'Your mum won lotto when she was younger, I think she won about thirty million… she never told your father but she told me to tell you when you came in.'

'Okay. Wow, that's a fair bit to take in but let's do this.' Five hours later I was walking out of there carrying my own shiny black credit card preloaded with ten million fucking dollars. I was saving three, you know incase I spent it all. But I'm set for life baby. I jumped in the rusty old truck chuckling at the irony. I could afford any car I wanted and I was driving this.

I opened the door and immediately recoiled at the stench. **Eww if Charlie's been vomiting again I'm so not cleaning that up. Stupid drunk. **It was at that moment I made up my mind, I mean why couldn't I? There's nothing stopping me. I marched up stairs and pulled out my suitcase from under my bed and packed my favourite possessions along with the pictures from mum. I lugged it out to the car and off I went. My destination? Phoenix.

A few days later

I had found the perfect flat with an awesome view and now I just had to get furniture. I decided on a long white couch that turned a corner and a huge plasma television along with a princess bed which I had always wanted and a few other things. It would look great but I had one more thing to do before I started school… A few hours later I found myself pulling up to 264 Main Street and pressing the 27th button in the elevator. I had found the address on the internet and made an appointment. The doors swept open to reveal a chick office/loft area. 'Hello, welcome to Beautify, do you have an appointment?' said the assistant looking me over, pity visible in her eyes.

'That I do. Call me Izzy,' I stated looking her in the eyes.

One Year Later

When I decided to move back to Forks I knew I had made the right decision. I had heard that Charlie met some whore and moved to Seattle. I pulled up to the familiar house; it was one I had driven past many times. It used to belong to a family, the Hales? My memory was foggy. It was truly gorgeous, a white stone two story building with large bay windows and ivy trailing up the sides. I decided to walk around the garden of MY NEW HOUSE before I went in. I walked behind the house into a small meadow-ish area with a pond and blossom trees scattered around. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a carefully hidden path leading away. I ducked under the trees only to be surrounded by trees shaped into an arch. There were lots of plants and flowers along the ground. There was only one word for it. Beautiful.

After a few minutes I noticed the rushing sound of water and came to the end of the path. There was a small rock perfect for sitting on in the sunlight. The creek became a small lagoon perfect for swimming. I noticed an old rope hanging and looked up to find a camouflaged tree house. I noticed foot holes and handles on the back of the tree and my curiosity got the better of me as I begun to climb. The room was shaped in a hexagon and made of wooden planks. There were windows on each sides and the room was flooded in light. It had a seat built into it all the way around and a trap door off the left. It was huge but amazing. The ceiling was high enough to stand in then went up to a point. I climbed back down and walked back to the house.

There were two mahogany staircases that curved up to the second floor. The floors were also a rich brown wood with marble stone walls. There were huge French doors on my right and left. I walked through the left door, an expression of awe visible on my face.

The entire room was flooded with light from the huge wall of glass facing the garden. I walked the distance of the room and it turned to make almost a square leading back to the other door I had first seen. There were large doors I could close or leave open to give it more flow. At on point the room narrowed and there was a series of doors. Inside the first was a bathroom complete with a marble walls and a hue spa bath, the next door lead to a laundry and drying room.

Another part of the house was a room with all glass windows and speakers in the corner. A huge plasma television was hooked up to a feature wall. I decided to make it my gym. I ventured upstairs noticing the chandelier hanging from the roof. The wall curved and had four doors along it. I entered the first. It was painted in red stripes with the silhouette of a tall girl in heels posing painted in black. There was a window seat with an amazing view and one set of double doors and a single white door. The single door led to its own bathroom which was much like the one downstairs but with a huge glass shower and the bath filled from a tap hanging down from the ceiling and the bench and mirror was bigger. The double doors led to a large walk in closet like in the movies. The shelves were made of glass and there were draws and speakers. The room also had a large vanity table that was to die for.

The other rooms were the same except one was painted blue, one painted pink with a silhouette of a fairy painted in black and the last room was painted a creamy colour. It was obvious I had a lot of shopping to do. And maybe find some flatmates or something. I went back down to my new aqua blue Dodge Viper Raptor and grabbed my overnight bag, sleeping bag and everything else I could carry. I was tired and school started in a week.

I was driving back from Seattle with barely enough space in my car for me to fit myself and my star bucks into. I had been shopping and my furniture would be arriving in the next few days. I had brought a new pink apple laptop, iphone, white, pink, red and tan bed sheets, four touch lamps, Curtains, coat hangers, every kitchen utensil or appliance you could need, magazines, and a bunch more things. Everything plus my furniture had cost about $230,000 and I was about ready to fall into bed.

The week passes quickly with furniture arriving, me setting everything up, flat mate hunting, and going into Seattle practically everyday because for a new start I needed a new wardrobe. I had two interviews today for flat mates. They were my age and I was surprised they could afford the rent. They should be walking in the door about….now. It turned out to be the very Alice Cullen herself and a new girl called Rosalie. Her grandparents had lived in the house and sold it to a family who did the garden and some alterations. They were moving it in two days so we could all start school together. Alice picked the pink room and Rosalie chose the red.

Alice and Rosalie had gotten me up early so they could pick clothes, do hair and makeup. I ended up wearing Red stilettos, way to tight white skinny jeans, a tight figure hugging red t-shirt that was riding up a few centimeters revealing my toned stomach and a black short leather jacket with a popped collar with my long chocolate brown hair slightly curled and Gucci aviators with light natural makeup and baby pink glossed lips. **Hot Damn girl, you clean up niceeee.**

Edwards POV

I leaned against a tree observing my school. Mike was trying it on with Lauren and Jessica, Again. People were studying under the trees glancing up cautiously just waiting for Emmet to come along and give them a wedgie or something. It's good to be king. A new car swerved into the parking lot blasting Tick Tock by Ke$ha. I watched as Alice and her new friend Rosalie exited the vehicle. That's weird. Rose's car is red and Alice's is yellow. Another girl stepped out of the car and my eyes bulged. She flipped her hair and I lost my balance and whacked into a picnic table. **Ow**. She saw me looking and smirked.

Mike put his hand on my shoulder and started trying to talk to me about something he did in the weekend with Jessica AND Lauren. In his dreams, they aren't that stupid. I noticed Mike's eyes stray and I turned to see the three girls with arms linked walking this way. The new girl's hips had a bit of extra swing and she whipped her head around and winked at me. **Fuck**. The bell rung and I went in search of biology. I heard some kids discussing the new girl and found out her name was Izzy or something. I really must ask Alice.

'So who's that new girl you were with today?' I asked Alice

'Oh. That's Izzy,' said Alice casually 'She's my new flat mate, isn't she gorg?' Alice had come out of the closet a few months ago. It was a shock to my parents but everyone knew, she was in a steady relationship with a girl from La Push but a month ago she decided she wasn't gay and broke up with Alice. 'I guess she's pretty hot. But remember I'm dating Tanya,' I said to Alice hoping it would make her think of becoming match maker 'I know. Izzy doesn't exactly date,' she said

'Why so,' I asked, curiously

'She said she never found anyone she wanted bad enough to go through all that,'

Three days later

I had been consumed with thoughts of Isabella Swan for days and it's seriously screwing with my head! From now on I was ignoring her. No more failed attempts at trying to talk to her. She had a reply for everything. No more stuttering or lustfully staring in the same direction as every other guy at school, that is Not how Edward Cullen rolls.

Bella's POV

'Alice school is boring. We need to make it more interesting!' I moaned while sitting on the couch staring at a spider running across the wall. Alice plonked her self down with a bowl of chips and two mineral waters. Rosalie was making out with some guy in her room. 'Ohh. I know. Let's pretend to date!' said Alice starting to bounce 'Edward would be crushed,' she continued 'Then we can make a plan for you to seduce him, I would love to see him whipped!' she said getting more excited by the minute

'I'm in. But it is now time for me to go to sleep'


	3. Dating Alice & The Girl

Izzy's POV

Strangely, absolutely no one knew who I was, except Alice. They didn't even realize I had the same name. I guess no one even knew my name. Back then I wore a hoodie the entire time. But Alice, Rose and I had already established ourselves as the untouchable three. You can look but if you even try to touch you Will go down in flames. Don't mess with us and hopefully you will be lucky enough to stay out of our line of fire. We are the girls that all the little boys think about when their alone in their beds. We were the cause of 72% of Forks hard ons. Sure there were other pretty girls at Forks but Everyone had tapped that. Twice. Apparently Edward had taken that train a few more times than anyone else. So here goes my latest tryst at entertaining myself. Next time I think I'll involve Eddie boy.

We hopped out of the car, today we took Rose's, and held hands. People noticed but didn't think it was too odd. We had to kick this up a notch. I lead Alice over to the picnic table and I sat down. I pulled her in to whisper my plan in her ear. She giggled and kissed me lightly. Alice stood over me and swayed; we knotted our hands together and talked.

I spared everyone a look to see that everyone was staring. I mean everyone. They all looked utterly shocked. I had to hide my laughter. But there was one expression in particular that chilled me to the bone. Edward Cullen was glaring, and this was not a subtle glare. This is a full on I Want Her Dead glare, he looked like he was moments away from jutting out his bottom lip and crossing his arms. I told Alice and she smiled triumphantly.

The bell rung for school and we stood up to leave. I picked up Alice and threw her over my shoulder and started to run off to the lockers. We were giggling and having a fake fight. We very much looked like a couple. I noticed there were still a few passers by in the hall way so I put Alice down and backed her into a locker. I had my hands on either side of her head and was closing in to kiss her when the bell rung and she ducked under my arms kissing me on the cheek. We definately caught people's attention, Alice was right. This is fun. It was lunch time and the cafeteria was its usual hub of activity. We climbed up onto one of the table and cleared our throats. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. I had literally never seen a room with that many teenagers that silent in my life. 'Alice and I would like to declare to everyone that we are in fact together. Sorry boys.' I climbed off the table and Alice jumped into my arms. She led my out of the room and you could hear everyone start to talk. She pulled me into a closet and we started laughing. After five minutes we were lying on the floor in a heap all laughed out.

School continued much the same for a few weeks complete with disapproving glances from teachers and being asked on a double date with another female couple at school. Surprisingly no one had dared to insult us with the all original 'Queer!' comment. Eventually people stopped looking. Guys stopped trying to hit on me and the whispers stopped. Alice had met a cute girl at a club and been asked on a date so that was how we ended up sitting in the darkness of the tree house with a blanket and noodles discussing break up situations. After having an idea session, as Alice referred to it. That girl is too productive. We decided to have a very public 'break up'. Scandal was Fork's wet dream.

It was a cold Tuesday morning that Alice and I found ourselves outside the maths block preparing our argument. When someone walked past we started yelling at each other.

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?' I shouted at Alice's face

'JUST LET ME EXPLAIN IZZY. IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!' she shouted chasing after me onto the field.

I stopped and turned around with my fists clenched 'OH SO I FIND YOU WITH SOMEONE ELSE. IN YOUR ROOM! AND IT'S NOT WHAT I THINK?'

'YOU HAVE IT WRONG JUST PLEASE! Give me another chance.'

'NO. IT'S OVER YOU SKANK.' I screamed running off fake crying. We had formed quite a crowd by this time and I was sure it would be all over school by the end of the day. Alice and I met at the car park, high fived and were on our way home in no time.

Alice's POV

Izzy was being made to give a speech in assembly about the dangers of smoking. Why you ask? Stupid girl was found smoking behind the toilets with some boy, who you could tell was only smoking to impress The Izzy. I couldn't blame him though. It was one of those rare warm days so I had broken out the hot pants and then wrestled her in to them. She had the longest creamiest legs I'd ever seen. She had on a tight ACDC top which she had tied up to reveal her stomach. Izzy was a hardcore dancer so her home gym was pretty much empty, she didn't need all the equipment. She had picked her favourite pair of killed stilettos and her hair was looking wild but sexy. The principle had obviously handed her his pre-written speech then kicked her out of his office.

As soon as she walked onto the stage there was an out break of coughing and pants adjusting. Someone near the front called out 'Skank,' but Izzy had them hiding behind their friends with just one look. 'I'm here today to deliver an important message.' I would like to point out that someone had to do this last year and they kinda just stood there crying and ran off stage. And the year before that some kid tried to be all cool…it failed.

I noticed the principle smirk and look at Izzy as if he had won. But then Izzy's face lit up in this mischievous smile and I knew exactly what was happening. 'Ladies, gentlemen,' she smirked 'Firstly to clear up the rumours, I am in fact straight, and in order to celebrate me getting back into the closet I am holding a party this Friday, dress in pyjamas, and everyone is invited. Except the Bitch who called me a skank,' She smiled innocently while the girl glowered 'that will be all. You may be dismissed early, right principle?' she licked her lips and he had no choice but to agree. She winked at her loyal audience and strutted off stage.

Edwards POV

As you may have guessed my stellar idea of ignoring the girl who could out shine any model, out bitch Perez Hilton, out….well you see where I'm going with this. Anyway my plan isn't going so well. I need an outlet. Where's Lauren?

Izzy's POV

'Ali, I need your opinion. What would young Edward like more?'

I held up two outfits, if you could call them that, more like scraps of lace but I wasn't complaining. So after trying on one aqua blue nightie that went just above mid thigh and had a black lace trimming and a small white tank top that rode up to reveal my stomach and a barely there pair of blue short shorts I decided on the nightie **(A.N that's like a dress you wear to bed) **

Alice's POV

I had organized everything and was all ready for tonight. Izzy and I had some sexy little outfits all ready to go we also scored some cute little masks. I wasn't so sure about her seducing Edward plan. He's like the town manwhore, I know he's one of my best friends and all but... he really is. My girlfriend Jazz was coming and we hadn't seen each other in quite awhile. I stole off upstairs to get changed and of course, be fashionably late while guests started to slowly trickle through the door. The music was pumping, it was almost completely black inside except for the few strategically placed lights and thankfully everyone had come dressed in the correct attire. With Izzy's attitude I wouldn't be surprised if she told them to strip right there and then until she was consoled with their nudity.

Edwards POV

As the night wore on I slowly realized my eyes had been searching for Izzy all night. I ducked around the corner, skilfully avoiding a cup in the process. I was knocked back onto the ground as I walked into someone. I lay sprawled out of the ground and looked straight ahead. I saw a pair of black stilettos connected to a pair of silky smooth creamy legs that were dying to be touched, my eyes trailed up until there was a blue silk dress clinging to the girls every curve. This girl was built like heaven on a plate. Her gorgeous brown locks spilled over her shoulder and some of her face was concealed with a mask. The girl looked to be giving me the once over as well. She bit her lip and I almost jizzed right there on the floor. Eddie Jr. sprung to attention and I stood quickly to adjust myself.

I looked up and the girl was gone. I saw her standing by the stairs motioning for me to follow her. She walked up the stairs with almost a swagger in her step. I watched her pert arse as she continued down the hall. She disappeared around a corner and left a door open. I walked in and sat on the bed, music was switched on and she walked out and begun to dance softly. She inched the straps of her dress down slowly and it fell around her feet. She had on an electric blue bra and panty **(I despise that word) **set. It was lacy and had an intricate design. I could see the hardened buds of her nipples protruding through the garment and Eddie Jr. twitched. The girl smirked and undid the bra sliding it down her arms. She stood confidently in only panties and heels with her mask. She bit her full lip and she inched down her remaining clothes. She took her time the slowly stepped out of the small pile of clothing on the floor. She approached me almost cautiously and I placed my hand on her hips. I shivered as I finally touched the girl's skin for the first time.

**AN: so tell me what you think! I have been peer pressured to put in a lemon next chapter so ideas would be nice. I love reviews and read them all as well as show some to my friends. Shout out to Liddy for editing. I think she wanted me to say something about a rusty spoon??**


End file.
